User talk:Weird Curly Megaquack
Pronoun changes Hi there, welcome to the wiki! :D I saw that you want to change "it" to "he" on cog pages so I wanted to tell you that we do not want that changed. Cogs are robots which means they do not have a gender. So we think "it" would be more fitting. Even if the bosses are referred to as "he" in the game many other things that are referred to or capitalized in-game are not here. I'm glad that you want to help the wiki out! Good luck and happy editing! Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask! :) Loving77 19:55, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. :) I want to say here - I'm totally not trying to start an argument, just explain my reasoning. I realize that in real life, robots have no genders, but there are a lot of things on Toontown that do not mirror real life (ducks having paws, opera singers being louder than foghorns). To my view of things, I would personally prefer to go with the game's logic unless there is significent evidence that it's an actual mistake. Lots of robots in fiction are referred to as "he" or "she" in their universe, and people often carry that over to the Internet. I feel that it all depends on whether the creators intended their robot to be a "he" or an "it." But, if this is the consensus, I'm certaintly not going to be disruptive. Sorry for any trouble this may have caused. Have a great day! :) :Thank you for being so polite! :This was actually decided on a long time ago. We went with "grammatically correct" instead of "game logic." For example: "toons" is capitalized in-game, be we chose to keep it lowercase - after all, "toon" isn't a proper noun in real life. :It's a tricky subject. We've gone over it so many times in the past few years. However, I think we've summed it up in our Manual of Style. :Even if cogs seem masculine or feminine, they're really just robots, and therefore do not identify with any genders. :I hope this helped, at least a little! :~Lily ♥ 23:28, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Haha, no problem. It didn't even occur to me that it might be a grammatical thing. . . which is a little weird because I'm a bit of grammar freak, myself. I just grew up on lots of sci-fi stuff with sentient robots, so calling them "he" is kind of second nature to me. ;) :One thing I forgot to mention is that I found a few places where a Cog Boss and an object (a gear, the CEO's golf club) would be mentioned in the same sentence. To someone who isn't very familiar with the battles, it could be unclear whether "it" is referring to the object or the Boss. In those cases, would it be acceptable to replace "it" with the Boss's name for clarity? Example: "The CEO's golf club glows red, and then it does -45 damage" to "The golf club glows red and then the CEO does -45 damage"? :P.S. Sorry for not signing my last post. I noticed it right after I hit "publish." :Weird Curly Megaquack (talk) 01:17, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, that makes sense! ::That is acceptable. A lot of pages need to be rewritten. It's a large task, but it can be done. ::Any other questions can be directed to me or Loving77! ::~Lily ♥ 02:01, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::All righty then. Thanks for understanding. ::Weird Curly Megaquack (talk) 04:53, November 18, 2014 (UTC)